1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to cleat devices for shoes. More particularly, this invention relates to detachable cleats or "spikes" for golf shoes which are suitable for winter play.
2. Background Art
During the winter months, some greens keepers of golf courses prohibit the use of standard metal golf shoe spikes because of their detrimental effect on the fairways and greens of the golf course. This is especially true in the northern states where the dormancy period of grass can exceed six to nine months.
Many avid golfers continue golfing regularly throughout the winter months, even though they cannot use spikes. Until the instant invention, the only alternative for winter golfers who usually wear spikes has been to wear tennis shoes which do not damage the golf course. Besides the problem of not providing sufficient traction to the golfer, this tennis shoes approach requires an additional investment by the golfer in a second pair of shoes.
FIG. 1 of the drawings shows a typical prior art metal spiked golf shoe, which is there denoted as 1. A plurality of metal spikes 4 are attached to the sole 2 of golf shoe 1. Each metal spike 4 includes a molded unitary body 5 having a disk-shaped flange 7, and a threaded stud 9 formed on the upper surface of the flange. A pointed protuberance, or spike, 6 is formed on the bottom surface of the flange to provide traction for the wearer. A pair of installation tool engagement holes 8 are provided at diametrically opposing points in the bottom surface of flange 7 to facilitate the threaded engagement of the threaded studs 9 in each threaded hole 3 within the sole 2 of golf shoe 1.
A similar replaceable cleat golf shoe is taught in REDDIEN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,950. This patent teaches manufacturing the cleats from a non-conducting material to prevent the spikes from acting as an electrical connection to ground in the case of an electrical storm.
JORDAN, U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,082 teaches a removable track shoe cleat for use on synthetic type surfaces which incorporates a plurality of bristles protruding from the traction surface of each individual cleat or spike.
What is needed is a replaceable cleat or spike for use in place of a standard metal spike for a golf shoe which does not cause damage to the golf course, especially in inclement or cold weather. Accordingly, one of the objects of the instant invention is to provide a spike which satisfies this need.